joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Beskerville Chimera
|-|Sealed Form= |-|True Form= Summary Haruto's loyal summon, this purple and silly looking chimera not only has it been dismissed as a harmless pet but also it has been underestimated by many enemies, however the true form of this chimera/hell hound is that of a grotesque looking dog covered from head to toe in milky white eyes with the head of a decomposing human at the end of its tail. This horrifying beast can use Haruto's Great Ignorance Will to ignore other memetic powers.The thing that separates this hell hound from others is that not only is invincible and invulnerable (even to memetic characters), but also has the ability to rip through any dimension, control reality at will and kills anything it touches instantly no matter what, it also helps that it can manipulate any element it desires. How and why it chooses to be Haruto's summon (despite being extremely intelligent) it will never be known, despite the fact that he can kill anything it touches somehow it's summoner is immune to it despite playfully biting him at times. This beast is extremely hostile and dangerous to anybody but it's summoner and it's summoners ally (well he's docile most of the time but has taken a liking to Claire Farron and Dante Anthony Redgrave), anybody that tries to fight it has either died or has been horribly eaten and digested. Powers and Stats Tier: Memetic | High Memetic Name: Ultimate Beskerville Chimera, The One Thing That Will Make You Shit Your Pants Origin: Formerly Earthbound (before he killed the entire verse) and the internet | ??? Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Chimera, Hellbound, Hybrid, Meme eater, Fear Inducing Nightmare Powers and Abilities: Elemental Manipulation, True Flight,Telepathy, Immortality (type Memetic), Teleportation, Fear Inducement (Memetic to High Memetic), Reality Manipulation, Insta-kill ability, 1-bite kill, True Cloning Ability (able to form perfect clones with exactly the same powers as it), immune to everything (somehow even memetic/potence powers), Summoner Recognition (able to recognize his Summoner even from those using memetic powers), Assimilation Immunity and Manipulation (anything trying to assimilate it instantly ends up in its stomach for unknown reasons, even memetic characters), any power and ability it wishes Attack Potency: Memetic Leve'''l in base form | '''High Memetic in its true form Speed: Memetic | Faster than Memetics Lifting Strength: Memetic | High Memetic Striking Strength: 1-bite kill | 1-bite kill+ ('''even on memetic characters) '''Durability: Invincible and Invulnerable (even by memetic standards, though you can still knock it back) | Same as before but to a higher degree Stamina: Limitless | Memetic Range: Any range | Memetic Standard Equipment: It's sharp teeth, any weapon it desires Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent (incapable of speech but is capable of communicating trough telepathy) Weaknesses: No weakness (even by memetic standard) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Great Ignorance Will: 'An ability originating from Haruto Fuyuyasumi, It allows Beskerville to ignore and bypass anything (even things that can't be ignored and even memetic powers) and everything even abilities, powers, moves, seals, any type of effects, tiers all and all that tries to make this passive ability fail, have it sealed, countered, absorbed, copied, created from somebody,not usable, stolen or simply deactivated, this ability will always be(this ability only works for Haruto and Beskerville, even if is created by somebody else or they have this ability it will not work no matter how hard they try to use it even if they can create something or have something that can make it work). '''Bite: '''Uses this attack to kill anyone one ('anyone even memes, those immune and/or resistant to 1-hit kill/death are also killed in 1 bite) Assimilation: '''Can assimilate anything it eats '''Any attack/technique it desires Feats: Any and all feats (all of them were either complete and done with bitting or 1-hit killing) Others mother_3_slash_gilbird_demotivational_by_yumehoshichan-d4ssc3l.jpg|Ultimate Chimera in anime 931.jpg|Before eating Lucas ChimeraLucas.jpg|After eating Lucas he assimilated him |undefined|link=undefined Notable Victories: Chuck Norris(bit hit so hard that he did the unthinkable...he sang "Baby", one of Justin Bieber 's song before he died) Bruce Lee (was the cause of his death) Mario (Chacarron Macarron) Mysterious Unknown Silhouette TFS Popo (currently became shit himself after he was eaten) Shrek (not even his love could escape it's stomach) John Cena (not even at his fullpower and in the ring did he survived) The Dong (died after having his dong bitten off) Pokemonverse (ate the entire verse in one bite) Digimoverse (same fate as the Pokemonverse) Saitama with Saitamnipotence (1 bite vs 1 punch.....Saitama got his fist bit off before he died) Broly with Brolypotence Kenpachi with Kenpachipotence Baskervile (from Hellsing) Lucas (ate him and assimilated him) Earthboundverse (ate everyone in it) Squidward (from the 1 bite episode) Sanji (One Piece) One Pieceverse (he One Bit the verse) Kirby Kirbyverse (proceeded to eat the verse after out eating Kirby and then eating him) Yoshi Super Marioverse (same fate as Kirby's universe) Toriko Torikoverse Ainsley Harriot (ate him and his oil too) Any chef or cook Any hellhound or Chimera Any omnipotent and their verse Any summoner and their summons Anyone trying to tame it or control it (except for its Summoner) Anyone trying to become it's "friend" Anyone trying to create a copy of it Anyone trying to become its summoner Any food or item that can multiply or copy itself an infinite amount of time Any meme (bad ones give it slight indigestion) Notable Losses: Anyone trying to beat it got either 1 bitten or eaten Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Memetic tier Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Elemental User Category:Game Characters Category:Eater Category:Broken Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:Hybrids Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles